


Children of the Sea

by Dani



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/pseuds/Dani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Merlin reverse big bang. Essentially it's a pirate AU.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merlin reverse Big Bang, specifically for this lovely piece of art by Geri - http://bookwrm89.livejournal.com/104426.html
> 
> Hope you all like it!
> 
> PS - I blatantly borrowed part of the song from Pirates of the Caribeans. Just saying.
> 
> Also, I don't own any of these characters.

            Gaius swirled the wine in his goblet, letting the aroma drift upwards and tickle his nose. "Uther, Arthur is a grown man. You can no more be responsible for his actions than you could be for the king's or the beggar's."

            Placing the goblet on the table next to the freshly opened letter, Uther stood and paced the length of his cabin. "My father always used to tell me 'Your son at five is your master, at ten your slave, at fifteen your double, and after that, your friend or your foe, depending on his bringing up.' My son has turned _pirate_ Gaius, how is that not my responsibility?" The word 'pirate' was spat with such venom that Gaius flinched at the tone. Hesitating briefly, Gaius finally said softly, “Well, he is his mother's son."

            Every navel officer on the ship heard the sound that erupted when Uther overturned the table, shattering every plate and bottle in the process.

 

            When Arthur was a child, his elder sister, Morgana, used to sing to him at night. Whenever Arthur's father was home, she would sing staid songs that Arthur heard in church or at school. His father was a Captain in the navy though, likely to be promoted to admiral one day, so he wasn't often home.

            Arthur and Morgana were raised by servants and tutors, and when they were away from Uther's watchful eyes, Morgana would sing different songs. These were bawdy songs, loud songs, songs which made their maid servant blush and their cook threaten to wash Morgana's mouth out with soap.Mostly though, she sang pirate songs. ****

It was typically Morgana who came to his room to sing, she was the older of the two by nine years and so she would often spend her evenings reading in the library long after he had fallen asleep. Tonight was no different.




           Morgana sat next to him on his bed, her rich silk gown blending with the fabric of his blankets. "What would you like to hear tonight?" she asked, tucking him closer beside her.

            "The one about the pirate Queen," Arthur piped up cheerfully. He really liked that one.

            Morgana sighed at the repetition. Her tone was almost melancholy as she began.

                        _"The King and his men_

_stole the queen from her bed_

_and trapped her in her bones_

_the sea be ours, and by the powers_

_where we will, we'll roam"_

            Arthur's eyes drooped closed, trained from many years of falling asleep to Morgana's voice. He dreamt of pirates.

 

            Merlin never dreamt of pirates. His whole life, he had never cared for them. Admittedly, he grew up far from the sea and couldn't understand its call. His mother called him the most land-locked person she had ever met. He couldn't even step over a puddle without a shudder overcoming him.

            Having never seen the sea, he never dreamt of its waves nor the salt in the air. He couldn't care less for the birds or the winds that trailed the ships from port to port.

            Then his mother died of a fever that nobody in the village could cure. Merlin was left with nothing but a letter when all the debts were paid, and a small bag of coins - enough to get him to his destination.

           When he saw the ocean for the first time, he was incredibly unimpressed.

 

           Morgana is still known as the Lady Morgana whenever she is at sea. On the part of the navy, it is in honour of Uther, her 'adopted' father. He had a bit of nobility in his background, though through the line of a youngest son, so the title wasn't too out of order. On pirate ships, it was because of her mother: her 'true' mother, as well as her birth mother (though, that was considerably less well known). It still made her head spin to think about her parentage, it was a nightmarish web of deceit of which only she...and perhaps Uther, knew the extent.

           Uther was her father: her real, true blood father, not that either of them particularly liked acknowledging it. However, she was born of a tryst of sorts. She never truly learned the details and Uther never spoke of it, but he didn't really know about her and he wouldn't have married her mother to legitimize her anyway. Notably, even if he had been willing, her mother wouldn't have married him. For as long as they've known each other, they haven't been able to stand each other.

          Now,her mother – her acknowledged mother – was perhaps one of the best known pirates in the world. The Pirate Captain Igraine. Some even refer to her as the pirate queen. It was a love story of the ages: the naval officer and the pirate queen fell in love and she gave up her wicked ways in favour of keeping a home in the Caribbean. Uther, of course, adopted Igraine's poor bastard daughter from her shadowy past and gave her a chance at a good life. Igraine never knew that he was Morgana's father. ****

Behind Igraine, as stood behind all the great pirate captains – all the chosen ones – stood Nimueh: the shadow queen of the pirate world. It was she who brought men and women to greatness, and she who stood by them as they ruled the sea.

          It was her curse to always stand in the shadows while other people shone. It was also her curse that she could never be a mother.

          As soon as Morgana was born, she was given to Igraine to raise. Nimueh stood in the background once again, helping where she could, but it was clear to everyone who Morgana's true mother was.

          They were happy, though: Igraine, Nimueh, and Morgana. They had their ship, they had each other, and they had the sea…

          …Until Uther came back.

 

          "You're truly going to give up all of this for _him_??"Nimueh shouted, gesturing at the water around them, the islands, and the beauty.

          Igraine closed her eyes, trying to block out her friend's ire. "Nimueh, I love him. I cannot control who I love."

          Nimueh felt the air tighten around her throat, making it harder to breath. "What about Morgana?" She asked a little desperately, hoping for some avenue to make Igraine see sense. "You would take her from the freedom of this ship to the captivity of his world? You, who have constantly complained about how it stifles young girls and turns them into playthings for societal men. You would subject our daughter to that??"

          "Morgana will never be stifled and she will never be anyone's plaything. She has far too much of you in her to ever stand for it. Besides, I'll be able to steer her education. She has a right to experience society so that when she's older she can make her own choices." Igraine argued reasonably, reaching a hand toward her friend. "Even on shore, you know I'll never keep her from you. I expect you'll be a frequent visitor at our home."

          Snorting, Nimueh shook off the calming hand. "As though Uther would allow a pirate in his home." But it was clear her resolve was beginning to drain away.

          Smiling, Igraine approached Nimueh from behind, resting her chin on Nimueh's shoulder. "He already has," she whispered lightly. "Besides, he'll be gone most of the year anyway, chasing pirates." The last part was said humorously, with a slight nudge on Nimueh's shoulder to try and coax a laugh from her.

          Reaching her hands up to clasp the arms that Igraine had enveloped her in, Nimueh returned the embrace. "I'll miss you. You're the best friend I've ever had."

          Igraine tugged her closer. "We'll always have this. No matter where each of us goes, we'll always have this."

          As the sun set, they watched the rolling waves together.

 

          Merlin was still green by the time he stepped off the ship in Tortuga. He hadn't been able to stomach anything for the entire duration of the journey. Even the thought of being on a small island, completely surrounded by water, made his stomach flip.

          Tortuga was loud: louder than any place he had ever been at home. People were staggering this way and that. At least half a dozen people had stumbled into him at various points, and only one had been reaching into his pockets at the time. 

          He may be naive, but even Merlin knew not to keep his coins in his pockets when coming into a place like Tortuga.

          Grabbing the would-be thief by the wrist, he turned the young boy around. "Hello, my little friend."  

          The boy struggled, clearly unused to being caught. "Let go of me, I didn't do nothin’!" he shrieked, wrenching his wrist this way and that. 

          "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want some information," Merlin said softly, as though trying to sooth a feral animal.

           Stilling, the boy took on an expression of glee far too old for his young face. "Well, in that case, it'll cost ya."

           “I'm looking for Nimueh," Merlin said, pulling a coin seemingly out of nowhere.

           Snatching the coin from his hand, the boy pilfered it away quickly. "Nimueh's a whore, runs a house not too far from here."

           "Can you show me?' Merlin looked down the alleyway the boy had indicated, seeing nothing but shadows.  

           The boy shrugged nonchalantly. "Of course." He didn't move.

           Sighing, Merlin pulled out another coin.

           The boy grinned once again. "Follow me."

 

          When the news reached Nimueh that Igraine was with child, the first thing she did was get thoroughly and utterly drunk. The next thing she did was sleep her way through every man in her acquaintance. 

          There was no love involved, there wasn't even really all that much passion particularly. Nimueh was angry – furious – and she only knew two ways of dealing with that. Since killing members of your entire crew was generally frowned upon and they were between outbreaks of violence, she settled for fucking.

          After a month of endless debauchery, she finally went to visit Igraine.

 

          Arthur saw his first pirate hanging when he was 10. Uther made his children dress in their very best and paraded them in front of the citizenship in their new home. They had been given an estate very near Port Royal, and Uther was expected to police the otherwise uncontrolled port town.  

          To display his might to the citizenry, he arrested the first pirate seen in Port Royal and sentenced him to death.

          Morgana had cried for a week.

          When the date arrived, Arthur was dressed in reds and golds, his servants choosing his clothes with care and laying them out for him in the morning.

          Morgana was meant to be wearing purple, a deep royal colour with accents of silver. She wore black.

          To this day, Arthur remembers with a degree of nausea that he had been excited – he'd thought it was going to be some grand adventure. He was going to see a pirate! ****

When the man was brought out enchained, he was everything Arthur had ever dreamt of. He stood proudly, back unbent and gaze unbroken.

          Morgana had gasped slightly beside him when she had seen the man, her hand clenching his so tightly that both their knuckles had turned white.  

          The noose was placed around his neck, and Uther magnanimously gave him the opportunity to say his last words. He'd looked so incredibly pleased with himself, so pompous in his victory.  

          The man, the pirate, didn't even spare Uther a glance. His gaze was instead locked on Morgana, who was standing on the platform in clear view. He smiled. "I'm honoured that you're here, milady," he said gently, seeming relaxed despite the rope encircling his neck. "I'll die a happy man."

          Tears were making trails down Morgana's cheeks once again as she nodded in acknowledgement and attempted a smile for his benefit.

          Uther stepped between them quickly, as though to shield Morgana from this corrupting influence. "Kill him," he ordered harshly, trying to back Morgana away.

          Struggling against Uther, Morgana kept her gaze locked with the man's until he was gone.

          Arthur stood alone, forgotten in front of a crowd of strangers. He walked off the platform, found the first secluded alleyway, and threw up.

          He never dreamt about pirates again. Instead, he became one.

 

          The sun rose over a new day in Tortuga. It was the only time when the settlement was ever truly quiet. People were sleeping off their hangovers, and snuggling into the arms of their bed mates. No one really felt the need to be awake at this time of day.

          Nobody except Merlin, who had never quite gotten out of the habits from his former life.  

          So he was a whore now, but he was a wealthy whore: one who could choose his clients and decide when he would rather just sleep, which he did frequently, allowing others do handle the bulk of the work. He was more of a business man these days, anyway.  

          His establishment, the _Dragon's Den_ , was by far the best in Tortuga. They had the prettiest girls and boys, and the least amount of illness. That reputation had been established long before his arrival though, under the former owner, Nimueh.  

          It was under Merlin though, that Gwen started working there. Under her, they became known as the best restaurant as well, doubling their business. It was an interesting contrast to see mothers and children come in for lunch during the day, and yet such debaucheries would happen there at night. A contrast that most of Tortuga chose to ignore so that they would have the pleasure of Gwen's cooking.  

          Following his nose along the familiar path of hallways and rooms, Merlin finally emerged in the kitchen where Gwen was cooking some kind of roll with cinnamon. It smelled divine.

          Reaching for one off the tray, Merlin got his hand firmly smacked with a wooden spoon. "They're too hot yet, " Gwen scolded, shooing him back from her creations. "Besides, these are for the customers."

          With a good-natured sulk, Merlin took a seat at the table. "You work for me, you know."

          "My kitchen, my rules. That's what we agreed upon," she countered with a grin before taking another tray out of the oven beside the fireplace. "Besides, you don't have time to eat. You've got to get your 'guest' out of here before the others see that you've had an overnight." ****

Merlin flinched. It was a house rule: no overnighters. His employees needed to be able to sleep in peace and have mornings without customers breathing down their necks (literally). It was a rule that he had followed steadfastly for years....with only one exception.  "He...."

          "I know," Gwen scoffed lightly. "He never arrives early enough to get a room and they never stay long enough for it to be worth the bother. You've told me before. I'm telling you though, to get him out before the others see. It wouldn't do for the boss to be breaking his own rules."

          Merlin grumbled as he stood and left the kitchen. Making his way upstairs, his feet followed a familiar dance missing every creek on the stairs. It was his room anyway, what did it really matter if he had a guest overnight?

          Pushing the door open, Merlin walked over to the bed and pulled the covers back. “Come on, Gwaine. It’s time to wake up.”

 

          Gwaine met Arthur when they were both about 14. Arthur was a young man of great promise. His father had bought him a really good commission, and every officer who came across him commented on what great promise he showed.

          Gwaine, on the other hand, had gotten a little too drunk in a pub one night and woke up on this blasted ship. He’d never been sailing in his life. In fact, he spent his first few months on board wishing he was dead because the sea sickness was so bad.

          That was until Arthur noticed.

          Arthur had cornered Gwaine one day, without a word took Gwaine’s hand and pressed down on his inner wrist.

          In an instant, Gwaine felt better. He almost felt normal, which was glorious compared to what he had been feeling.

          “Thanks,” Gwaine said, blushing slightly because Arthur was still holding onto his hand.

          Arthur dropped the hand quickly, and looked away with a touch of embarrassment. “No problem. My dad showed me that little trick before I boarded. He didn’t want the indignity of having a son who was prone to seasickness.”

          They stood awkwardly for a moment.

          “Well, thanks mate. I appreciate it,” Gwaine said, pressing the same spot on his wrist and feeling the relief wash through him.

          Arthur shrugged and went back to the officers’ quarters.

 

          They were a strange sort of friends from that moment onward. Arthur still stayed with the officers most of the time, and Gwaine was trying to make his own alliances among the crew. Every time Arthur could find a moment, though, he would slip below deck and visit Gwaine. ****

On one such visit, Gwaine had just sat down on his hammock. Sitting gingerly and trying to find a comfortable position, he jumped a mile when Arthur cleared his throat at the door.

          “Oh! Hey, mate!” Gwaine said cheerfully, trying to appear relaxed and carefree.

          “Hello,” Arthur answered, making his way into the room and leaning on a pillar. “How have you been?” His voice was strangely gentle, and a little worried.

          Gwaine laughed. He could almost pull off feeling light-hearted. “It’s the navy, Arthur! Rum, sodomy, and the lash!”

          Arthur’s jaw seemed to clench at that. “Seriously, Gwaine, if there’s something wrong…you can tell me.”

          Gwaine leaned back a bit, trying not to flinch as the pain shot up his back and down his legs. “Arthur, I’m fine,” he insisted as he lay down on his bed. He flashed his most innocent smile in Arthur’s direction. “Now, since I’ve got you here….any rumours you can share? You know we sailors love gossip!”

 ****Chewing his lip, the way he often did when he was thinking something through, Arthur finally slumped his shoulders and moved in to sit on another bunk. “Well, my father is planning a visit…not even the captain knows that one.”

          Gwaine gestured for him to continue, and he fell asleep listening to Arthur’s stories. It wasn’t like he could have told Arthur the truth anyway. It would have ruined them both.

 

          “Come on, Igraine. It’ll only be for a few months. You know I’ll have you back before the baby is born,” Nimueh pleaded, waving her arms dramatically.

          Igraine rolled her eyes from where she was sitting, mending one of Morgana’s dresses. “I’m a wife now, Nimueh. Furthermore, I’m the wife of the admiral of the Navy – I cannot be caught on a pirate ship. Uther would be furious.”

          Flopping down on the small couch beside her friend, Nimueh groaned. “Since when have you let Uther dictate what you do or don’t do?” ****

“Since I was married…though frankly, I don’t see ‘not incriminating myself or our family’ as unreasonable.” Igraine gave Nimueh a fond, if condescending look. “Why don’t you just stay here for a few months and spend time with us here?”

          “Because it’s not the sea!” Nimueh pouted. Her eyes happened upon Morgana, who was doing her maths at the desk across from them. “Morgana wants to go!” She said triumphantly.

          Igraine eyed her daughter speculatively before turning back to her work. “Morgana has school, and we are not going on a boat when I’m with child. Morning sickness is bad enough without adding sea sickness to the mix.” Her tone was dismissive.

          “You haven’t been sea sick a day in your life!” Nimueh scoffed. “And who knows? Maybe you’re only morning sick because your body is rebelling, because you’re too sedentary!”

          Igraine just looked at her as though that was the stupidest idea she had ever heard. An expression mirrored on Morgana’s face, across the room.

          “Okay, maybe not,” Nimueh conceded. “But it’s not like being on the ship will make you any worse, and who knows? The salt water air might be just the thing you need. Besides, I can get you back here before the baby is born, you know that!”

          Nimueh’s heart soared when she noticed Igraine purse her lips. Igraine always did that before giving in.

          Igraine turned her attention to Morgana. “Do you want to go?” she asked seriously.

          Clapping her hands, Morgana jumped up and down in excitement. “Very much!” She cheered.

          Turning back to Nimueh, Igraine waited until she had caught Nimueh’s eye. “We will go, but there will be rules. We are not going on a pirate ship. No raids, no attacks, no exploring anywhere unknown or anywhere overly violent. I don’t even want the flag raised. We are going sailing, nothing else. Also, when the baby is born, I expect to be home. Agreed?”

          Nimueh and Morgana exchanged mischievous smiles. “Agreed,” they chorused, enveloping Igraine in a hug.

          In the blink of an eye, they were on Nimueh’s ship. They were home.

 

          Arthur first heard of Merlin when he had just lost everything. His father had only been on the ship three days before everything went to hell. Arthur had just started his shift when Gwaine came flying out of the officers’ quarters with his trousers around his knees. He landed face-first on the deck and the look on his face brought Arthur running.

          Arthur had just reached him when Uther stormed out of the room with the captain in tow. The captain was red in the face but was standing stoically to the side.

          “What on Earth is going on here?” Arthur demanded, putting himself between his raging father and his friend.

          Uther was clearly furious. Arthur had never seen his father this angry...not even the time Uther had found Arthur practicing the sword with Morgana.  “This…. _creature_ was engaging in unholy acts with his commanding officer.”

          That statement gave Arthur pause. He’d never pictured Gwaine as the magic type, though that did explain Uther’s fury. “Surely you’re mistaken.”

          Spitting with every word, Uther gestured frantically. “There is no mistaking that! He was acting as a woman for his captain!”

          “Oh,” Arthur said in realization. “Right.”

          Suddenly, Uther’s fury was let loose upon him. “You knew!?”

          “Father.” Arthur raised his hands in a soothing gesture. “If the captain is buggering a young crewman, shouldn’t the captain be the one held accountable?”

          “And he will be.” Uther sent a glare in the captain’s direction. “I will be bringing him up on charges in front of the naval tribunal. He shall be punished.”

          Arthur blinked. “Well, good…” He trailed off. “So, um, I guess we should all get back to work…”

          “Not until that—” Uther gestured vaguely at Gwaine, “is punished appropriately.”

          Arthur felt his heart jump up into his throat. “Father, you know how things work on a ship….Gwaine shouldn’t be held accountable—”

          “Buggery is strictly forbidden in British Navy, Arthur. You know that!” Uther snarled.

          Arthur winced. It was a well-sung verse in their household. “I know, but there are circumstances—”

          “There are no excuses, Arthur. Five hundred lashes to be dispensed immediately.”

          Gwaine’s eyes widened. He had used the time to pull his trousers up, but at Uther’s pronouncement, he bolted towards the side of the ship. Better to die in the water than to die by the lash.

          Two crewmen caught Gwaine before he could reach the railing.

          “Father, that’s a death sentence!”

          Uther snarled. “It’s what he deserves.”

          Arthur leaned closer to his father. “And if it had been me?”

          That stopped Uther short. “What?”

          “I’m the same age as Gwaine, I’m just as _pretty_. It could have just as easily been me.”

          “It wouldn’t have been you,” Uther said with complete certainty.

          Crossing his arms, Arthur leaned back. “And how can you be sure?”

          “Because they wouldn’t dare. They wouldn’t dare touch my son,” Uther spat.

          “So, Gwaine here is being punished for his lack of lineage?”

          Uther would not back down. “No, Gwaine is being punished for his crime. Now stand aside.”

          Arthur looked at Gwaine, who was struggling desperately against his captors. “No.”

          “What?” Uther stated, clearly taken aback.

          “No,” Arthur said firmly, moving closer to Gwaine. “I’m not going to let you punish someone under my protection unjustly.”

          Uther just raised an eyebrow at Arthur’s display. It was his ‘Arthur, you’re being ridiculous’ expression. “Arthur, you’re being ridiculous.”

          “And you’re being cruel.”

          Uther clenched his jaw, his patience clearly running thin. “Arthur, if you don’t step aside, I will charge you with mutiny. Don’t test me.”

          Arthur clenched his jaw, locking eyes with his father.

          Whatever Arthur might have said in response was lost, because the next moment a cannon impacted the side of the ship.

          As the ship rocked, everyone on board was caught unprepared and lost their footing.

          Arthur surged upward before anyone else could regain their balance and charged full tilt towards the side of the ship, grabbing Gwaine as he passed.

          As soon as they hit water, Gwaine began to struggle against the waves.

          Arthur hooked an arm around Gwaine shoulders and started swimming backwards, once again cursing the fact that sailors couldn’t swim.

          The water wasn’t overly cold; it was the Caribbean after all. Swimming as hard as he could, they reached the other ship before the sharks could get them.

          They stood on the deck of the rival ship, and waited while their former home erupted in flames.

          Gwaine looked at Arthur, clearly shaken by everything that had happened. He swallowed tightly. “Thank you, Arthur,” he whispered, knowing the words were nowhere near sufficient. ****

Arthur shrugged, his eyes fixed on the burning ship, mentally counting all the men in the life boats and praying that there weren’t too many lives lost.

          Backing away from the rail, Gwaine moved closer to Arthur, nudging him lightly. “Only you could do all that and manage to keep your pretty red hat on your head,” he laughed.

          Arthur let out a breath, allowing his tension to flow outward with the air. “And only you would notice,” he huffed, shoving back lightly. “Come on, we’d better negotiate passage before they decide we’re worth more ransoming back to the Navy. Any idea where we should go?” Arthur asked, pulling out his purse and counting the coin he had with him when all this started.

          “Oh, definitely Tortuga, mate.” Gwaine said with a grin. “I’ve got a friend there…bluest eyes you’ve ever seen.”

          Arthur rolled his eyes before making his way towards the person that was clearly in charge. What a bloody awful day this was.

 

          Nimueh had followed all the rules. She hadn’t picked any fights, she hadn’t raided any ships, and he hadn’t visited anywhere unexplored. She, Igraine, and Morgana had done a great deal of shopping, stopping at almost every legitimate port in the Caribbean. They were nearly done their trip, and Igraine was due any day. What ended up happening shouldn’t have happened at all.

          Their ship was taken in the night. Whoever had done it clearly had no idea who they were dealing with, because panic started to ensue as soon as Nimueh started launching fireballs at them, and the waves themselves became sharks attacking only their crewmen.

          “Igraine, we’ve got to go,” Nimueh shouted, reaching for her friend’s arm.

          Igraine was looking about frantically. “Where’s Morgana?”

          Throwing her hands in the air, Nimueh wracked her brain trying to remember where she had last seen the girl. “She’s probably below deck, I’ll come back for her.”

          “I can’t go without Morgana!” Igraine pulled away, running towards the deck doors.

          “Igraine!” Nimueh shouted, chasing her through the chaos. “We need to go now!”

          Igraine pulled open the door before Nimueh could reach her, only to receive a dagger through the ribs. She staggered back, falling into Nimueh.

          Nimueh’s heart stopped. To this day she still doesn’t know what happened next, but the chaos stopped. The fighting all around her had ended. Her entire being was focused on Igraine, who was bleeding out on the deck. She couldn’t breathe.

          “Nimueh,” Igraine gasped through the pain, reaching for her friend’s hand. “Save the baby.”

          Nimueh blinked, trying to break through the fog that was overwhelming her senses in order to understand what Igraine was saying. “What?” she asked, clinging to Igraine’s hand.

          “You’ve got to save the baby. Nimueh, please!” Tears were rolling down Igraine’s pale cheeks, and when she coughed, blood dripped out of her normally beautiful mouth.

          Morgana joined them from somewhere. It was only later that Nimueh learned Morgana had gone up to the crow’s nest rather than hiding below deck. “Mother!” she shrieked, clinging to Igraine’s other side. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!” she cried into Igraine’s shoulder.

          Igraine reached her other hand to comfort her daughter. “It’s not your fault,” she whispered, stroking Morgana’s head. Her eyes locked with Nimueh’s. “I wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” she said with a smile that was heartbreakingly sincere.

          Nimueh’s eyes overflowed with tears. ‘Igraine, I can’t…”

          “Nimueh, save the baby. Save my Arthur.”

          When the navy arrived, all that was left was a vacant ship, a girl clutching the body of her mother and Nimueh staring straight ahead, holding a screaming infant.

 

          Arthur grumbled as Gwaine expertly navigated them through Tortuga. The smell was repulsive. It may have been in his head, but it seemed worse than most ports somehow. “So, how do you know this friend again?”

          “We grew up in the same town. Frankly, I’m surprised he ended up in a port at all. I’ve never seen anyone hate water as much as he does.” Gwaine walked with the complete confidence of someone who belonged.

          Arthur just hoped he didn’t stand out too much against his surroundings, though his red shirt was a little bright against the drabber background. “And what did you say he does?”

          “Oh, he’s a whore,” Gwaine said cheerfully, as though it didn’t matter.

          “You are not bringing me to see a whore.” Arthur grabbed Gwaine’s arm, forcing him to stop. “I do not use whores, ever.”

          Rolling his eyes, Gwaine shook off Arthur’s grip. “I don’t know about you, but we are a little short of friends at the moment so I think it would be prudent not to toss aside the one we have on account of his profession, moral objections notwithstanding.” Gwaine finished with a smirk. “Besides, we’re not going to hire him, we’re there for help.”

          Seeing no other choice in the matter, Arthur trailed along after Gwaine again.

 

          If Gwaine hadn’t known exactly where to go, they never would have found it. The building itself was non-descript, it looked exactly like every other building on the block. There was no sign, nothing to make it stand out as anything other than a small restaurant at the most.

          Still, Arthur hesitated a moment at the door before entering. He had never been to a whore house before.

          A woman who looked only a little older than the two of them was seated by the door. Her dress was made of beautiful blue silk. Morgana would have killed for a dress like that.

          The woman rose and greeted Gwaine warmly with a kiss on the cheek, her crystalline eyes flashing in amusement. “He’s upstairs getting ready, but I’ll send Mordred up to get him if you’d like.” She nodded to a boy with the same crystalline eyes and dark hair. In an instant, the boy ran upstairs.

          Then the woman turned her attention to Arthur, and stopped dead in her tracks. The blood drained from her face and she looked as though she might faint at any moment. “Arthur,” she gasped, hand poised over her heart as though to ensure it was still beating.

          “I’m sorry,” Arthur said carefully, “I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure.” He offered a cautious smile, hoping the lady would calm herself.

          She seemed to breathe deeply a few moments before trying to offer a small smile in return. “No, I’m sorry…it’s just, I knew your mother,” she whispered, looking him over from head to toe as though expecting him to vanish at any moment.

          “No, that’s not possible. My mother was a lady. She wouldn’t frequent Tortuga, and she certainly wouldn’t be in acquaintance with—” Arthur’s manners came back to him at the last moment. “I mean….”

          “Oh, my dear…but she did.” Nimueh smiled, drawing Arthur further into the room.

 

          “Uther!” Nimueh screamed from her cell, rattling the bars in her fury. “Give me back my son! Give me back Arthur!”

          Uther just glared from the other side of the bars. “You’re mistaken Nimueh, Arthur is my son. The only child around here that belongs to you is that whelp currently residing in your womb. Not that it’ll matter soon enough. The second that child is born, you’re going to the gallows for murder and your son will be left at the convent with the other unwanted brats.”

          Nimueh snarled at him. “I could take him. I could take Arthur from you, and he and Merlin could be raised as brothers.” She rested her hand on her swelling belly. “I could slip into your home in the night and steal Morgana from her lessons and bring her back to her life of grand adventure and there is nothing you could do to stop me.”

          It was the victory in Uther’s eyes that prompted terror to start filling her own. “I’d like to see you try.”

          Feeling dread pool in the depths of her stomach, she turned her senses outward and reached for the sea. Nothing. She tried harder. It had never been beyond her grasp, even in the middle of continents. Still, there was nothing. Her power was completely beyond her reach. “What did you do?” she gasped, physically pained by the loss.

          Uther smirked maliciously. “Bound you in your bones….” He leaned forward, as though sharing a secret. “You can offer your thanks to Gaius for this…he was most helpful in finding a solution.”

          The betrayal cut deeper than even the loss. Gaius had been one of her students. She had seen him grow up, had trained him to use the magic with which he had now bound her.

          Nimueh crumpled to the ground, broken in a way that not even Igraine’s death had managed.

          Uther just laughed at her pain.

 

          Merlin sat with Gwaine in Gwen’s kitchen, both of them helping themselves to breakfast despite Gwen’s protests.

          “I’m a paying customer!” Gwaine laughed, getting a towel to his face for his troubles.

          “You haven’t actually paid for anything here since Nimueh left, so don’t even try to pass yourself off as a customer.” She laughed though, so Gwaine took that to mean she wasn’t truly angry with him. “So how is your fair captain? Still hiding on his ship?”

          Gwaine laughed with her, filling his cup to the brim. “The man is one of the most feared pirates in the ocean and he still can’t bear to set foot in a Tortuga whorehouse. It’s absurd.”

          Merlin slouched a little lower in his seat. The one thing he didn’t want to hear about was Arthur.

 

          Merlin led the way to the docks, with Arthur hurrying along behind him, trying to keep up. “It’s over here, just a little further,” he offered over his shoulder, pushing his way through the crowd with the ease of someone who had lived here for years.

          Arthur wasn’t so lucky, bumping into almost every person who crossed his path. “Why do you have to run so fast?” he gasped, trying to keep up.

          Merlin laughed. “Because I’ve got things to do today, and showing you to your new home wasn’t on the list.”

          “Yeah, I’m sure you have plenty of _things_ to do today,” Arthur sneered.

          Merlin carried on, used to Arthur’s disapproval by now.

          Arthur had been staying with them for weeks and yet a night still couldn’t go by without Arthur sitting in the corner scowling at them all. Never mind that he was staying for free on their work. He was just so self-righteous, it drove Merlin batty. The worst part was, Merlin genuinely liked him…when he wasn’t being a clot-pole.

          “You know, it’s my whoring that put the food in your belly today,” Merlin reminded without even slowing his pace.

          He couldn’t see Arthur’s glare, but he didn’t need to, because he knew exactly what it looked like. Sometimes it even made Merlin feel a twinge of guilt…but then he remembered that Arthur was a prat and put it out of his mind.

The ship was beautiful in the moonlight. The plants had grown around it, shrouding it in an air of mystery. Even Merlin, who hated the sea, had to admit that there was some appeal to the image it presented.

          “It’s beautiful,” Arthur gasped once he’d caught up. “Absolutely beautiful.”

          Merlin shrugged, feeling a bit annoyed at Arthur’s admiration despite having felt the same thing only moments before. “It’s a boat. Nothing special, really.”

          Arthur just turned to look at him, disgust etched over every feature. “You can’t be serious,” he spoke with that condescending drawl that had followed him despite his fall from grace. “Look at it!” He gestured wildly, as though the image should speak for itself.

          “Wood, canvas, and rope – as I said, nothing special,” Merlin dismissed, partly out of contrariness. Taking the first step down the muddy slope, Merlin cast a quick look over his shoulders. “coming?” He said simply, not particularly expecting an answer.

          Arthur let out a quick rush of air before wordlessly descending the slope behind him towards the ship.

 

          Arthur’s face tightened as he heard the knob of his cabin turn. Tightening his grip on the dagger that always remained under his pillow, he lay in wait shrouded in the darkness of the cabin.

          Except for a few night watchmen, none of the crew should have been on the ship at this hour…not while they’re in Tortuga at any rate. In particular, he knew for a fact that the only person with the audacity to enter his private chambers at night was safely resting in the most comfortable bed in town and likely to be served a wonderful breakfast by the best cook as well. He certainly wouldn’t be sneaking into Arthur’s room at so late an hour.

          The figure slowly made its way across the space, expertly sidestepping the occasional creaky board that Arthur left in place solely to warn him about such intrusions.

          Arthur pounced as soon as the figure was within arms’ reach – pulling him around and laying him flat on the bed with the dagger at his throat.  “Father!” He exclaimed in surprise as soon as he was close enough to identify the face.

          “Arthur,” Uther drawled, looking bored despite the blade resting below his adam’s apple.

          Not pulling the blade away, Arthur eased back a little. “What are you doing here?” he asked shortly. “Here to arrest me?”

          Uther sat up, rolling his eyes and effortlessly moved the blade away from his throat. “Of course not. If I didn’t arrest your mother, I’m certainly not going to arrest you.”

          Sliding the blade in its sheath, Arthur made his way to the brandy and poured himself a very full glass. “So you admit it, then?”

          Uther seemed to be waiting to be offered a glass, and only spoke when he realized the invitation wasn’t going to come. “As you have her ship, there doesn’t seem to be much point in denying it. I assume Nimueh gifted it to you?”

          “Some years ago, yes. Shortly after you tried to kill my friend.” Arthur took another gulp. “At least someone was willing to tell me the truth.” He ignored the sullenness in his voice.

          “But did she tell you the truth?” Uther looked almost pleased, like a Cheshire cat.

          A prickling of unease began to invade Arthur’s mind. “What do you mean?”

          “This is the conclusion from the report Gaius wrote after examining your mother’s body.” Uther lifted up a piece of paper and presented it to Arthur with great ceremony.

          With cold terror filling his veins, Arthur reached for the paper.

 

          Nimueh clutched the blanket tighter around her shoulders with one hand and wrapped her other arm protectively around her swollen belly. “Where are we going, Gaius?” she whispered, her teeth chattering against the cold.

          Gaius walked ahead of her, wading through the water down the seemingly endless tunnel. “When you were with my father, you had the ship set so it could be run by a single crewman…did you do that with the Lady Igraine’s ship as well?”

          “Uh, yes,” Nimueh answered, mind still in the state of confusion that had begun when Gaius first unlocked the door to her cage and whispered ‘follow me if you wish to live’.

          Gaius paused at a fork in the tunnel, considering them both a moment before choosing the one to the left. “Good, that’ll make things simpler.”

          “Gaius!” Nimueh shouted this time.

          Finally, Gaius stopped, noticing for the first time how haggard she was. He took her arm and began to help her along. “I’m saving you.”

          “Why?” She snarled, wishing she could rip her arms away from him but knowing she didn’t have the strength to carry on, on her own.

          Gaius just looked at her, an expression torn between fondness and heartbreak. “Because I can’t bear to let you die.”

          ‘And yet you’re willing to sentence me to a life worse than death.”

          Gaius swallowed. Her words were a hurtful blow. “You killed Igraine. Uther was right, you had to be stopped.”

          There was a moment of stillness between them, a moment of judgment and condemnation on both their parts.

          Nimueh looked away, conceding the battle if not the war. “I didn’t kill Igraine,” she whispered, “….I saved Arthur.”

          Neither spoke until they reached the end of the tunnels which dumped into the harbour.

          “Take this note, go to the village listed and find Hunith. She’ll help you with the babe.”

          Her hand stilled within his as he passed over the paper. “I still don’t forgive you, you know,” she whispered, but there was no anger in her voice,

          “I know,” was his only reply.

 

          “How can you possibly think this is ugly? Look at this wood work!” Arthur cleared some debris off of a beautiful statue of a mermaid along the railing, trailing his hand over the form in admitation.

          “I didn’t say it was ugly, I said it was nothing special,” Merlin called from behind him. “I don’t like boats, Arthur; you might as well give up now.”

          “Never!” Arthur declared, a smile forming on his lips despite his best efforts. “I’ll convert you yet…and it’s a ship.”

          “Boat.” Merlin flashed him a teasing smile, taking a step closer to examine the next statue. “And this one is rather repulsive, wouldn’t you say?”

          Leaning in to examine it, Arthur shrugged. It was a bit on the repulsive side. “It’s beautiful in its own way. Some kind of sea monster, I think,” he justified, squinting at it.

          “Hmm, I think it looks like a dragon.” Merlin turned to look at Arthur and then seemed to stop short when he realized how close they were.

          Arthur’s heart seemed to stop. Merlin was right there, and they were only inches apart, framed in the foliage around them. Arthur couldn’t breathe, though he could feel Merlin’s breath ghost across his face.

          Then the moment was broken as Merlin jumped back and hurried towards the door to the cabin. “Let’s see what it looks like inside.” The words rushed out of him in a single deluge.

          Arthur seemed startled but followed cautiously, casting one last admiring look around the deck.

          The room was beautiful, like the worst temptation. It was full of lush draperies and carpets, treasures lining every surface. In the center of the room lay a large plush bed blanketed in scarlet and gold. Merlin stood by the bed. “Now this is beautiful,” he said playfully, sliding a hand across the sheets.

          “You would think that, wouldn’t you? Arthur grumbled, approaching the bed slowly, hesitantly.

          Merlin smirked, looking far more dangerous than Arthur had ever seen him. “I’m sure even you can appreciate a sturdy bed,” he teased, sitting on the edge and bouncing once or twice to get the feel. It felt like playing with fire: it was exhilarating and yet held an edge of the terrifying. Merlin lay back, stretching out across the sheets. “It’s lovely.”

          Arthur cleared his throat, looking away quickly. “Come on Merlin, there are a lot of other things to explore.” He could feel the warmth creep up his neck. He wanted to go back out on deck, where it seemed so much safer.

          “Not until you try out this bed. It’s going to be yours, after all.” Merlin’s eyes were challenging, as though he enjoyed watching Arthur squirm.

          Arthur’s breath was coming in short bursts, very apparent in the stillness of the room. “Merlin,” he drawled, hoping to draw Merlin away – to get him off the bed at the very least.

          “Arthur,” Merlin mimicked back with a grin, not giving an inch. Sliding up the bed a little further, Merlin rested his head on the pillow. “Oh, I could definitely sleep here,” Merlin moaned when his head hit the pillow.

          “Merlin, I could just leave,” Arthur warned, shifting uncomfortably as the warmth had overtaken his face and was travelling southward. He shifted from one foot to the other.

          Snorting, Merlin rolled over, rubbing his face on the pillow. “Good luck finding your way back. You navigate Tortuga worse than I sail.”

          “Merlin, come on.” Even Arthur had to admit that there was a note of pleading in his voice now.

          “You know my terms,” came a cheeky voice, muffled slightly by the pillow.

          Arthur swallowed against the tightening in his throat, steeled his courage and sat on the bed. “Yes, it’s very nice.” His voice was strained. “Can we go now?”

          Rolling onto his side, Merlin propped himself up by one arm. “You can’t test out a bed by sitting on it.” He reached for Arthur’s shoulder and pulled him down. When they were finally settled, Merlin laid half on top of Arthur. “Do you ever think about it, Arthur?” He asked, his voice low to match the atmosphere of the room.

          Arthur could feel every inch of Merlin against him like an exquisite burn, every breath Merlin took trailed down his neck and came to rest against his throat. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said stubbornly, trying to push the thought of Merlin being that close out of his mind.

          “I think you do,” Merlin whispered, laying a gentle kiss on Arthur’s neck where his pulse was beating to the speed of a hummingbird’s wing. “I’ve seen you watch me. You scowl and you curse, but you watch me as I bring every man up to my rooms, and you wish…”

          Turning his head, Arthur wasn’t sure if he was trying to pull away or give Merlin better access. It had been so long since Arthur had had this, since he had allowed himself this. It would be so easy, here in the darkness.

          Merlin was lifting Arthur’s shirt over his head, letting it fall to the ground as his mouth explored Arthur’s chest. Nipping at scars and kissing faded bruises, he laughed as Arthur squirmed under him.

          It was overwhelming, the warmth that was engulfing him. Every thought was brushed from Arthur’s mind. The only thing that remained was Merlin’s mouth, and how good it felt to not be alone.

          In a moment, Merlin’s shirt joined Arthur’s on the floor. It was glorious, to feel so much skin.

          Arthur trailed his hands down Merlin’s bare back, coming to rest at the leather of his trousers. “I want…” he mouthed against Merlin’s shoulder.

          “Anything you want,” Merlin answered back. “I’ll give you anything.”

          “I can’t,” Arthur ground out, pushing Merlin away. Reason had returned like a flash of cold water, leaving Arthur powerless against it. He couldn’t do this, not with Merlin, not like this.

          “Arthur, what?” Merlin looked so innocent, so worried. “Did I do something wrong?” He had ended up on the side of the bed, looking down at Arthur where he lay.

          “I do not – under any circumstances – use whores, Merlin,” he said, starring at the ceiling and wishing things were different; wishing he could do things with Merlin without knowing that every man in Tortuga had done the same.

          Merlin turned away from Arthur, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. It would almost seem peaceful, unless you knew Merlin enough to know he was being too still.

          “I’m sorry, Merlin,” Arthur whispered, not brave enough to dare to look at Merlin’s back.

          Giving Arthur’s shirt one final twist, Merlin threw it at his chest. “Go fuck yourself, Arthur.” He stormed out of the cabin, never to return.

          Arthur didn’t even look over; he was still staring at the ceiling when Gwaine came to find him the next morning.

 

          Gwaine laughed at something Gwen said as they made their way towards the ship. “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us, Guinevere?” Gwaine asks, throwing an arm over her shoulder. “I’m sure Lancelot would love to have you on board and we could definitely use a new cook.” His smile was cheeky, though the offer sincere.

          Pushing his way between them, Merlin jokingly glared at his friend. “You are not stealing my chef. Furthermore, Lancelot is in London – you told us that yesterday.”

          “You could come with us too!” Gwaine offered excitedly, as though the idea had just occurred to him. “Give up your sinful ways and join us honest folk on the seven seas!”

          Gwen rolled her eyes. “Honest? You can get executed for being a pirate, no one gets executed for…what we do.”

          “Yeah,” Merlin agreed, poking Gwaine in the ribs. “Besides, I get seasick.”

          They had just reached one of the cabins by the sea when Arthur found them.

          “Merlin!” He roared, charging towards the three. There was fire in his eyes.

          “Arthur, mate,” Gwaine rushed to meet him, protecting the other two who had taken a few steps back. “What are you doing here?”

          “Get out of my way Gwaine; I’m here to talk to _Merlin._ ” There was an edge to his voice. Condescension; almost disgust.

          Gwaine was literally holding Arthur by the shoulders, forcing him to stop. “I can’t let you do that unless you calm down, mate. You’re scaring Gwen.” Truthfully, he was scaring all of them, but Gwaine would never admit that.

          Arthur just tried to break away. “Get out of my way, this doesn’t concern you.” Arthur warned in deadly seriousness.

          “Arthur, it concerns me when one of my friends looks like he’s going to kill another of my friends.” Gwaine refused to let him go. “Calm down.”

          If anything, Arthur’s anger seemed to magnify. “I will not calm down!” He pushed Gwaine back and drew his sword.

          Gwaine’s breath caught, he knew very well who the better swordsman was. Still, seeing no other option, he also drew his own blade.

          With a glance over his shoulder, he saw Merlin was protectively clutching Gwen closer to his side. They weren’t leaving though. “Arthur, stop this right now,” Gwaine tried one more time, feeling more desperate than he’d felt the entire time they’d been pirates. “I can’t let you pass.”

          Without warning, Arthur brought down the sword.

          Gwaine parried the hit, scurrying to the side to make his own strike, hoping to achieve a glancing blow.

          Countering, Arthur swung again and slashed Gwaine across the chest.

          Gwaine jumped back but not quickly enough, his shirt was ripped and a small line of blood was visible. His desperation turned to anger, and he began to hit for blood too.

          “STOP!” came Merlin’s voice from the sideline, though it almost seemed to echo across them.

          Gwaine was the only one facing Merlin when this happened, he was the only one who could see Merlin’s yellow eyes – both Gwaine and Arthur were frozen in place.

          If anything, Merlin looks as stunned as they felt.

 

          Nimueh was sitting at the table waiting when Arthur came back from the ship. He was alone, having left Gwaine there to start prepping it for their departure.

          “I suppose Merlin told you,” he asked tiredly, sitting across from her.

          Nimueh shrugged, sliding a still warm cup of tea across the table to him. “Not really. He just went and sulked like a teenager in his room. It wasn’t hard to guess. He’s had eyes for you since you first arrived.”

          “I don’t use whores,” Arthur spat, only realizing after the fact how rude that probably sounded.

          Nimueh flinched but otherwise didn’t react to the words. “I was powerful before your mother died. I drew my power directly from the sea and I could raise any pirate to greatness, or break them just as easily. Your father took that from me.”

          Arthur nodded for her to continue. Her words were no surprise, he had heard them when he first arrived.

          “With my power came rules: I couldn’t remain in one place for very long, I couldn’t have fame for myself, and I couldn’t keep my own children. I had the sea though, so it was alright.”

          “What are you getting at?” Arthur asked, hoping to move the story along.

          “I was pregnant with Merlin when Uther bound me. He’s the only one of my children that was left powerless in the world. He’s the only one that despises the water, and fears the rain. Even Mordred,” she gestured at the young boy playing with some children under one of the tables, “has some power, but Merlin has none. He came to me with no power, no family, and no way to make a living on these waters.”

          Arthur raised an eyebrow, stunned. He’d had no idea that either boy was hers. Mordred called one of the blond whores ‘mother’, and Merlin never spoke of anyone except Hunith.

          Seeing his expression, she shrugged her shoulders slightly. “I offered him the best life I could, when I gave him to Hunith.” Her smile was bittersweet. “He was the only one I truly tried to keep, and I was severely punished – he and I both, really. I couldn’t risk that again.”

          “But he’s here, and Mordred’s here.”

          “But neither of them are mine. Mordred doesn’t know the truth, and Merlin…Merlin has a mother in his heart. I’ll never replace that. I couldn’t leave him, though. I couldn’t leave him powerless, destitute, and alone. It was all my fault, so I gave him the best life I could.”

          “Some life. You made him a whore.” People had begun to glance in their direction, Arthur tried to calm his voice. “What kind of life is that?”

          “It’s the only one I had to offer at the time. I was just as powerless and just as destitute. All I had was this house, and it was the only work I could offer. Mordred will one day begin a post on a pirate ship and he will do amazing things. That wasn’t an option for Merlin, and without the sea I had nothing else to give him.” Nimueh was pleading for Arthur’s understanding, reaching for him.

          “He could come with us,” Arthur offered. “I can teach him to sail, to love the sea.” Strangely, it was something he hadn’t even realized he wanted until he said it.

          Nimueh let out a small snort. “No, you can’t. Travelling here nearly killed him, as it did me. The sea is poison to us both now.”

          “So, what do you want from me?” Arthur asked, frustration leaking into his voice. “Why tell me this at all?”

          “I don’t want you to blame him. He had no more choice in this than you had in turning pirate. Circumstances just brought you both here.”

          Arthur’s eyes found their way to the stairs, only to be met by a pair of crystalline blue ones half hidden in the darkness. “Will circumstances ever change?” He asked vaguely, unsure how much Merlin had heard.

          “No,” Nimueh replied simply, seemingly unaware that they were being overheard. “As long as I’m bound, so is he.”

          Arthur swallowed the rest of his tea in a few gulps. “Then I suppose we have nothing further to discuss.”

 

          They were back at the house, Arthur seated at the same table as when he’d spoken to Nimueh all those years ago.

          “I need to find her, now more than ever,” Arthur said angrily, though he didn’t bother to get up; knowing that Merlin would just push him back down if he tried.

          Gwaine came downstairs in a brown shirt, having changed out of his ruined one and bandaged.

          “Nimueh loved your mother. I don’t care what this report said, she never would have killed her.” Merlin defended.

          “It clearly states that she cut my mother open and ripped me from her womb, what else could that possibly mean, _Merlin_?” Arthur snarled from his place at the table.

          Merlin crossed his arms. “I don’t care. Nimueh would not have hurt your mother.”

          Gwaine sat next to Arthur. “Have you thought that it might be your father trying to manipulate you?” He put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder. “Clearly, Nimueh has been freed from her binding and maybe your father wants you to go after her.”

          Arthur’s anger gradually drained away from him. It _was_ something his father would do. “Regardless,” he said, slowly, “we still have to find Nimueh…if he’s sent me after her, then he’ll have sent more.”

          Gwaine looked at Merlin questioningly. “Uther _is_ very much the fan of over-kill. Arthur’s right, he’ll have sent more people after her than just us.”

          “What do you expect me to do?” Merlin demanded, putting his hands on the table. “Just tell you where she is when just a moment ago you were slicing your friend up to try to kill her?”

          Arthur stood, mirroring Merlin’s position. “I’ll listen to her. If she’s innocent of these crimes then she’ll have no quarrel from me.”

          “And if she’s not?” Merlin asked, his voice calm but nonetheless containing power.

          Arthur looked Merlin straight in the eye. “If she’s free of her constraints, I doubt I could beat her anyway.”

 

          It was a beautiful day when they sailed from Tortuga. Gwen and Merlin were getting settled below deck. Merlin had been amazed when the wave of nausea hadn’t hit him just by stepping onto the sea. He’d laughed like it had been some kind of miracle.

          Arthur wore plain white and held his sword in his hand as he surveyed the sea in front of them.

          Gwaine sauntered over, coming to rest beside Arthur. “Are you sure you’ll be alright with having them on the ship? You and Merlin have never exactly got on well.”

          Arthur shrugged, turning his attention to the doors through which Merlin had disappeared. “We got on better than you’d think. It was his profession and my stubbornness that got in the way, mostly.”

          “And now that he’s not a whore?” Gwaine asked, looking straight at Arthur.

          Arthur gave him the smallest of smiles. “I’ll have to see what I can do about my stubbornness. Shall we?” He gestured toward the steering deck.

          “After you.” Gwaine bowed gallantly.

          A gust of wind filled the sails, Arthur took the wheel, and they left Tortuga for the final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Update- Feb 1, 2013
> 
> So I jut noticed that this story was at 1994 hits. I had sort of promised myself that if any of my stories got 2000 hits, I would write a sequel of some kind. So Congratulations readers, you did it! I'm starting on the sequel as we speak!
> 
> Dani


End file.
